Taste the Rainbow
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Axel and Roxas make a bet that Axel is determined to win. One morning Axel decides to make today the day to complete the bet and asks unsuspecting Demyx to be their judge. Now he must discover the bet against his will. AxR.


**Lirin:** So i was with my friends a little while ago and some how Skittles got brought up into our conversation. And during that i was also wishing i could be playing Kingdom Hearts 2. In the end i got this little idea stuck in my head and wrote this story. Oh and a certain picture of Axel also helped keep me inspired as i worked.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any part of the Kingdom Hearts series or Skittles.** And i also don't make money by doing this. My only reward is getting reviews. So please be nice and at after reading click the green button to summit a review.

Now enjoy.

**

* * *

Taste The Rainbow**

The time...early morning. The place...fifth floor kitchen of Castle Oblivion.

"Dude, you are eating way too many of those for this early in the morning. What bag is that now?"

"None ya damn business. I love these things. Plus I have a bet going on and I want to beat Roxas. Got it memorized?" Alex slyly grinned to his friend before downing half his pack of Skittles.

Demyx rolled his eyes as he patiently waited for the coffee to brew. It was the same as any morning for the two. Well at least since Axel and Roxas made a deal involving Skittles.

"So Dem what are you planning on doing today?" Axel was now trying to make small talk as he tossed the sixth bag away and pulled out the next.

"Why do you ask?" Dem asked back knowing that the fire wielder had to have something in mind to wonder what someone else was doing. And although they are best friends, it sometimes scared him what the red head planned with his twisted mind.

"Can't I just wonder?" Axel sweetly asked back with an angelic smile. Yup he was up to something.

"I was going to practice with my sitar..."

"So you have nothing planned" Alex happily said clapping his hands together grinning. "So that means you can be the judge deciding who wins the bet."

Demyx looked at his friend as if he was a deer caught in headlights, Axel was finally showing his sugar high which meant one of two things. One... things would soon be catching fire as the red head played with his chakrams. Or two...he was going to get dragged into something stupid...and the way Axel was behaving right now Dem was going to put his money on choice two. He shivered just thinking about it. First it was too early and second he hasn't had his morning's coffee.

"I don't think so. Ask Larxene to do it."

"But Dem you know she hates me...plus this bet isn't something just anyone can watch if ya know what I mean." Axel grinned and winked making Demyx feel uncomfortable.

"Dude that look is way fucking creepy. Knock it off."

"Aw Demy please" Axel was now pouting holding his friend's hand. "I need you."

The sitar player sighed. "What is the bet anyways?"

Axel's face immediately changed from the innocent pout to a sadistic grin. "I bet Roxas I can make him taste the rainbow without eating Skittles."

"So what, you plan on kissing him after eating how many bags now?" Demyx though this wouldn't be too bad if that was all. But the way Axel was shaking his head and his grin growing dark he knew it was wrong.

"You're close man, but not quite there. Though my Roxy will be using his mouth."

Again Demxy took on the deer in headlights look as he stared into his friend's sea green eyes. He could not be implying something so dirty this early. The sun was hardly up yet...and there was still no freaking coffee made yet.

"I don't think so dude...not if you're having Roxas do what I think you're having him do."

"Who's having me do what now?"

Both Axel and Demyx turned to see the still sleepy blond keyblade weilder, but Axel was grinning and Dem had a slight look of horror.

"Oh Roxy did you have a nice sleep?" the red head asked beginning to butter the youth up.

Roxas looked to his friend and smiled. "It was better with you in the bed."

Demyx's mouth fell opened hearing those words from the blond. He had known that something was going on between the two, but he didn't realize they were sleeping together. After all Roxas still looked so innocent for that to be happening especially with Axel being his lover. No one could maintain their innocents in that situation.

"Oh did I make you cold when I left this morning?" the red head asked walking behind the shorter of the blonds and wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Dudes not with me in the room" Demyx protested their closeness. "At least let me have some freaking coffee before doing that."

"Hey Roxy shall we make good on our bet today?" Axel ignored his other friend as he nuzzled Roxas's head with his own.

"Which bet?"

Demyx felt his eye twitch...they had more then one bet going on. Roxas must be insane for doing that.

Axel grinned and made sure his lips were next to Roxas's ear as while he whispered. "The one where I make you taste the rainbow."

"I take it you can't eat anymore Skittles?" Roxas was now fully awake as he leaned against Axel. Demyx was all but forgotten for the two. "If you think you're ready then I'm game to win."

"I highly doubt that Roxy. I'm winning this bet...got it memorized?"

"We'll just see about that." The blond turned in the hug to face his boyfriend and mashed their lips together.

"Dudes, I'm still here ya know" Demyx announced watching his friends going at it. He wanted to look away...really he did, but he just couldn't. There was something enticing about seeing Axel leaning down supported Roxas who was on his toes as their tongues battled and the blond's hands did some roaming. He was beginning to feel envious of them for having each other. Well that was until Axel tossed his head back and a loud moan escaped his lips. Roxas was grinning as his calloused hand ghosted over the red head pajama pants.

"Fucking hell" the sitar played groaned and finally turned away. Thankfully he saw his coffee was ready and he poured some into his mug which already had the creamer and sugar in it. "I'll see you two later." He began walking towards the door, but a fire spinning chakram stopped him half way there.

"Not so fast Demy, you're our judge" Axel said shaking his finger. "You can't leave until this is over."

"Fuck dudes it's too early for this" he complained. "I just want to have my coffee in some peace and quiet before everyone else is up and creating too much noise.

"Aw but Dem this wont take long" Roxas was giving him a puppy dog pout with the trembling lip. It was extremely rare for anyone to resist that look.

"Do it fast" Demyx sighed taking a seat at the table putting his coffee down on it. He'd think of a way to get Axel back for this later.

The two lovers grinned to each other as Roxas got on his knees before Axel and began to pull the others pants down. "I'm so winning this" he grinned and licked the tip of Axel's member causing his elder to deeply moan. Neither were ashamed to have Demyx there with them, or being in the kitchen.

Demyx felt the heat on his cheeks increase as he sat there listening to his friends. He didn't need to look to figure that by now Axel had a firm grip on blond locks as he thrust into the not so innocent youth's mouth as he grew closer to his completion. The whole time there had been a steady chant of Roxas's name, but now it seemed quick and needy as Axel grew closer. It had to be any second by now...or at most another minute Dem had to endure this torture.

Then finally Roxas moaned around Axel as and the red head lost it. He through his head back with a panting groan and thrust a few times more into Roxas before dragging himself out splattering the blond's face and the floor near them.

"That was good" Axel panted leaning on Roxas for support. "How did it taste?"

Roxas licked his lips savoring the salty taste that surprisingly had another...non Axel taste to it and he frowned.

"Rox?" Demyx asked looked over when the youth didn't answer. And as soon as his eyes saw the other blond he wish he hadn't looked for all over his face was Axel's release...but that wasn't the only disturbing thing about it...instead of being white it seemed to have a rainbow-ish tint to it.

"He...he wins..." the young blond was in shock. "Just how many bags of Skittles did you eat?"

Axel sheepishly smiled. "I lost count around 400 something."

Roxas's jaw dropped. Axel had eaten over 400 bags of Skittles in only a few days. His fire wielding lover was truly insane but that was just part of his charm and Roxas loved him for that.

* * *

**Lirin:** And there we have it. Wasn't that disturbingly funny?

**Axel:** Now its time for everyone to click the green button below this and fire off a review. Got it memorized?


End file.
